Fairy tail high
by Lilharly02
Summary: Lucy goes to this school but she doesnt know she'll meet her best friend again i suck a intros please like bye bye
1. Chapter 1

Hi im jazzi and im your author I also write on wattpad but I really love writing about nalu so im writing here to I might not be interesting or good at writing but I really hope you like my story

Chapter 1 of Fairy tail High

This is fairy tail high for magic users only kids with magic can get it and with our little principle Mavis and our assistant Makarov they run this school also with the delinquents that everyone knows to stay away from are Natsu,Gajeel,Gray,laxus and bixlow who also hang with Jellal and romeo who are the cool kids

our new magic student is our own Lucy heartiflia so cute when she was little that natsu knew but what happens when he sees her now does he remember her or does she remember him ok ok I'll get to the story

Lucys pov

Im lucy heartfilia

Magic:unknown

Gender:female

About you:well im lussana but people call me lucy and so on I have a exceed name stars shes a raindow really shes rainbow color and I walk around with her and plue my dog I think hes weird looking but hes cute

I got out of the limo my dad made me take and people looked at me in the uniform im wearing a short red short skirt with a ink color button shirt but instead of shoes I where red with ink color knee high heels with thigh high socks with my hair in pigtails with red and ink color ribbons and my lips were blood red and eyeliner mascara but I had two buttons not button so you could see my cleavage I sound slut-ish but im really smart im a genus is what people say

I walk in the school the boys have nosebleeds and the girls glare just another school year

I stop and turn

Hello im lucy I say waving and smiling

Omg shes lucy the model and singer girls say squealing

I walk in to see mavis

Miss mavis I say walking to her

Ah my granddaughter lussana mavis said

Oh my granddaughter lucy makarov said

No there no married ones my mom's father the other my dad's mother

Hello I say bowing

Your classes are here and we give no special treatment makarov said

I know I don't want any but can I sing here I say

Yes we allow that cause we love you voice mavis said

Thank you I say bowing and I leave to my class

Hi im erza this is levy mira lissana juvia and wendy erza said

Im lucy I say smiling

Lucy mira said hugging me

Oh I worked with you I say hugging her

Yeah now we can be friends mira said

You like that book I do too I say to levy

Really levy said with stars in her eyes

I may look cool and I might be cool but really I am smart people call me a genus I say blushing

Your so cute mira said hugging me

We all have the same class cool juvia said as we walk to the class

I walk in and stand in the front lining on the bored

Ok can you step outside teach said

Ok I say walking out and running into a pinky and fell

Hey cutie pinky said

Oh no it's a cute and handsome playboy I say being sarcastic

The girls laughed

Hey no one talks like that pinky said

Well sorry pinky but im not your normal fan girl I say walking out

Please come in teach said 5 minutes later

I walked in and wrote my name on the bored

I am as most people know Lucy Heartfilia I say

Omg we have another model in our class boys say

Omg we have a singer in our class girls say

No no I don't wanna be known for that just treat me like a normal student I say

Shes so cute boys say

Any questions teach said

Are you going to sing here a girl said

Maybe I say as my phone rings

No phones on miss lucy teach said

Sorry its work I say blushing and answering

Hello I say

Where are you your gig is in 5 minutes

s…sorry I have school and I cant miss it cant you pospon it please I say

yes but you owe me

ok thank you thank you wait cant I have a fairy tail high I say

what well we could get the attention of kids your age yes at your lunch

ok thank so much I say

ill be singing to day I say smiling

omg shes my idol girls said

go sit by or natsu teach said

whos that I say


	2. Chapter 2

gomenasia i got busy with my wattpad account and then i got super busy gomenasia oh my wattpad account is Lilith_Fairy_tail ok heres the story and sorry for bad grammer or misspelled word i dont own fairy tail hiro mashima does sorry if i spelled it wrong

lucy pov

"go sit by natsu"teach said

"whos that"i say as pinkette raise his hand. i walked to the seat and sat down

"ok...go to page 55 and lucy start the story"teach said

"aye"i say grabbing my book

"Long ago lived a blonde girl she got everything but she wasnt happy she learned things she didnt need to know. she ran away from her castle and met a boy he was a idiot and dense but she fell in love with him.

"natu"they girl said hugging him

"what luky"natu said

"come on lets go"luky said

they ran into a guard and the guard seen her and grabbed her.

"luky"natus yelled

"im sorry natus i should have told you"luky said

"told me what"natu said

"im the run away princess but couldnt tell you i was but i fell in love with"luky said

"i...love you too"natu said as luky got out of the guards grip and...

"go on lucy"teach said

"really is this even right"i say

"i said go on"teach said

and...kissed him the guard grapped luky making natus punch him and they got away

luky and natu loved each other but uky knew she couldnt let natu get hurt so at night she left him and went back to being the princess. after a year luky was to marry a prince she went to see her future husband and she seen natu. she kissed him and they lived happily ever after

"this story is stupid 1. the characters get together at the end it makes no since"i say

"well you dont understand love cause love is the strongest magic"teach said

"love is just a emotion i know someone who makes that facted right"i say as i point at natsu

"ok no fighting please"teach said

"wouldnt that be you"natsu said

"excuse you but i never dated anyone"i say

"sure"natsu said as i lucy kicked him

"what the hell luce"natsu said as i looked at him shocked

"what the hell did you just say"i say

"luce i guess"natsu said as i slapped him

"dont you call me that only the person who made it can i swore to him that i'll come back and well be best friends again so the likes of you can not say that word its more specail to me than anything hes my little dragon"i say smiling at the end

"you cant say little dragon only one person can say that and thats my best friend but she told me she would come back"natsu said

"thats right i forget what he looks like but his father is igneel and then auntie grandeeny"i thought

time skip after school at home

"dad can we go see auntie and igneel"i say as he nodded i got dressed in a skirt thats red and a shirt thats black with orange and red fire on it with shoes were black

"ok im ready"i say as we leave to auntie and uncles

we walked to the door and dad knocked

"jude its so nice to see you again"igneel said as he seen me

"lucy your all grown up now i remmeber when you and natsu used to play long ago"igneel said

"why is she here"natsu said

"lucy i missed so much"wendy said hugging me

"you are"i say

"you dont remember me lucy im wendy we played when you and my brother had a fight long ago"wendy said

"oh thats right lucy doesnt remember a lot she was in accident with her mother long ago layla died but lucy lived and lost her memory of really anyone"dad said

"im sorry"igneel said as auntie walked out crying

"im so sorry lucy"auntie said as she went to hug me but i stopped her

"i got over it she died it doesnt matter anymore"i say walking in

"i cant cry mom told me to smile and to never cry"i thought

"wow i never knew im a genus girl was so cold hearted"pinky said as i stopped

"natsu thats rude you dont know what she went threw"auntie and wendy said

"its true"natsu said as i walked to him and slapped him

"what the hell is with you"natsu said grabbing my wrist

"natsu"i whisper

 **past**

 **"luce what the hell stop hitting me just because i called your exceed stupid"a boy with pink hair said**

 **"you called her stupid shes a genus smarter than yours"a little lucy said**

 **"aye i love fish"happy said**

 **"what a idiot"star said**

 **"happys not stupid. stupid cat"pinky said**

 **"dont call her stupid stupid"lucy said as she slapped natsu then he grabbed her wrist**

 **"stop hitting me luce"pinky said**

 **"natsu"lucy whsipered as her heart skiped a beat and she blushed**

 **present**

"did you even hear me"natsu said as i blushed

"natsu you dont remember me"i say

"why would i"natsu said

"my little dragon i missed you so much"i say hugging him

"like i said luce you cant call me that sheesh and stop hitting me even when we were little you hit every time i called star stupid"natsu said as i let go of him and smiled

"wait luce"natsu said as i smiled but my phone rang

"hey lucy remember tomorrow well be coming to your school and i hope to see you nice"luna said

"yep i got it"i say as she hung up

"lucy hows your work"wendy said smiling

"its fine i have to sing at school tomorrow"i say as she smiled

"ill be there and natsu well listen i promise and c...can you sign this for me please"wendy said handing me one of my ablums

"i remmeber this one it was my first ablum"i say signing

"and this one"wendy said

i signed all my ablums

"this one to"wendy said it was my first one again

"its for my oniisan hes embarressed to ask"wendy said as i nodded and blushed a little

"does he like my singing"i thought as i signed it saying 'to my little dragon call me sometime' then i put my number and gave it to him and smiled making him blush a little

time skip school

"natsu lets go im not going to be late cause your tired"i say as everyone looked shocked

"im coming luce"natsu said yawning

"were here"i say opening the class door everyone looked at us

"where did natsu go damn you"i say pulling him in

"no skipping or no more ablums"i say as he looked up and i gave him one

"yay"natsu said

"natsus so cute"girls said as i looked at them and glared they looked away

"huh what happen why is everyone freaked out"natsu said as gray walked in

"flame brains in a class and its not 10 minutes in"gray said

"you wanna fight stripper"natsu said as i slapped both of their head

"no fighting in a class room"i say as they sit like dogs

"master"they said

"freaks"i say walking away to my seat

time skip lunch

"ok now if lucy would come up and sing"luna said as i got up i was in a reddress that goes to my thighs with red heels and my hair in pigtails with red ribbens and if you could see it has fire around the ribbens

i walk on stage and i seen wendy waving and her brother right next to her

 _Boy you came like a hurricane_  
 _Knocked me down like a tidal wave_  
 _Didn't see you comin' so quick_  
 _Look at you boy movin' so slick_  
 _Always thought love was such a hoax_  
 _Throwin' shoes at my radio (Why?)_  
 _Silly love songs made me so sick_  
 _Couldn't stand them now they all click_  
 _And the reason is this this this_  
 _I feel like I'm about to fly_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Hey boy you got me on my tip toes_  
 _Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go_  
 _Ooh whoa oh ooah oh_  
 _Can't shake it so elevated_  
 _Take me any way the wind blows_  
 _Don't stop love the way you make me float_  
 _Right up off my tip toes_

 _All my friends say I'm freakin' out_  
 _They don't know what its all about (So!)_  
 _Got my girls up tell 'em all why (Hey girl!)_  
 _Call the boys up tell 'em bye-bye (bye bye bye)_  
 _I don't know what you did to me_  
 _Its like a world with no gravity ('Cause)_  
 _Now you got me feelin' so high_  
 _Feel like I'm about to fly_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Hey boy you got me on my tip toes_  
 _Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go_  
 _Ooh whoa oh ooah oh_  
 _Can't shake it so elevated_  
 _Take me any way the wind blows_  
 _Don't stop love the way you make me float_  
 _Right up off my tip toes_

 _Its a long way down so don't let me fall_  
 _You got me feelin' ten feet tall_  
 _Every kiss is like the fourth of July_  
 _Feel like I'm about to fly_  
 _Hey boy you got me on my tip toes_  
 _Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go_  
 _Ooh whoa oh ooah oh_  
 _Take me any way the wind blows_  
 _Don't stop love the way you make me float_  
 _Right up off my tip toes_

 _Hey boy you got me on my tip toes_  
 _Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go_  
 _Ooh whoa oh ooah oh_  
 _Can't shake it so elevated_

 _Hey boy you got me on my tip toes_  
 _Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go_  
 _Ooh whoa oh ooah oh_  
 _Can't shake it so elevated_  
 _Take me any way the wind blows_  
 _Don't stop love the way you make me float_  
 _Right up off my tip toes_  
 _{tip toes - jayme dee}_

"wait is that natsu"a writer said

"hey natsu how are you"another said

'they know natsu'i thought as everyone clapped

"thank you for listening"i say bowing then going to change i got changed and walked in the lunch room and wendy smiled

"lucy your amazing live"wendy said as i smiled

"thank you"i say

"lucy i didnt know you knew natsus little sister"luna said

"how do you know natsu"i asked

"hes a famous singer duh"luna said

"hes fire"luna said

"oh"i say as natsu walked over

"hey-"natsu was going to say something but i walked away

'im not mad its just hes a famous singer and i just found that out god im a idiot and now that im mad at myself im going to be rude natsu why do i do this'i thought eating

"lucy you look mad"erza said

"im not mad"i say

"o...ok"mira said as i sighed

"shes troubled"levy said

"im not mad ok not at anyone just myself"i say

"why"wendy said

"cause...my singing was bad i could have down better"i say

"but you were amazing"the girls said

"no that was horrable i need to pratice more"i say leaving and walk to the roof

"really lucy sheesh im a bigger idiot"i say opening the door to the roof to see...

cliffhanger again sorry for not updating


	3. Chapter 3

lucys pov

i walked to the roof and opened the door to find natsu on lissana they were kissing natsus hand under her shirt then natsu lookd but surpised to see me

'why'i thought as i closed the door i put my back on it then ran down the stairs

'why do i fell sad,rejected,and most of all hurt'i thought as i ran into erza

"lucy no running and why are you crying"erza said as natsu came running over

"luce"natsu said as i ran away again

'i dont wanna see him. i hate natsu'i thought as i grabbed my bag and left school

time skip a week

i havent worked or went to school natsus been trying to call but i wont talk i hate him how could he with her

my phone rang showing luna

"hello"i say

"where are you"luna yelled

"home depressed"i say

"why"luna said worried

"come get me i'll tell you but natsu cant see or talk to me while i work"i say

"oh ok"luna said as i got dressed i walkd outside ans luna was there i got in the car

"so do tell"luna said driving

"well i guess im depressed cause natsu was with making out that i walked in on i feel rejected"i say

"you love him"luna said

"i dont love natsu i cant"i say

no ones pov

"why not"luna said

"i cant love after my moms death i lost the feeling of love i couldnt bare losing someone like my dad did i was there luna why couldnt she live"i say

"if you died do you think they wouldnt be said your laylas first child yes layla died but your father has you i think your mother might have killed herself if you died lucy"luna said

"everyone calls me cold ans heartless but i havent cried in front of anyone about it but i have cried mom said to always smile"i say as tears fell

"i know but you should open up more"luna said as i wiped my tears away amd we walked in the building i was to a singing booth

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
 _Everybody's worried about me_  
 _In too deep_  
 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
 _And it's been two years_  
 _I miss my home_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
 _And I still believe_  
 _Yeah I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_  
 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

"wow lucy i could feel your singing it almost made me cry"director said as i bowed

"Ok thank your every much"i say as i went home

i open the door to my home to see auntie uncle wendy and him

"hime welcome home how was work"virgo said

"it was good"i say was wendy hugged me

"why havent you been at school everyone was worried"wendy said

"im sorry i just havent been feeling to good"i say

"luce why havent you awnsered my calls"pinky said

"reasons"i say as wendy looked at me and smirked

"lucyyyyyy likkkessss-"wendy stopped as i glared at her

"like who now"i say with pure evil and darkness in my eyes they changed to red scareing her

"wahhhhh mom lucys scareing me"wendy said as my eyes changed back to brown

"red eyes"wendy said shaking

"calmed down"i say petting her head

"say anything and you'll see my red eyes again it will haunt you while you sleep darkness forever"i whispered as she looked shocked

"o...ok i'll shut up now"wendy said scared to death

"reasons isnt a awnser luce"natsu said

"dont call me that"i say

"i made the name"natsu said

"you dont have the right to say that word anymore after what you done"i say as i run to my room and closed the locked the door and cried

"lu-chan wendy called me to come here"levy said as i opened the door to see levy with natsu

"lu are you ok"levy said as i wiped my tears

"im fine"i say

"lu you guys have to talk i know what happen i know why your so mad"levy said smiling

"i dont wanna i just want him to leave me alone"i say

"lu you cant fight it"levy said

"i will i wont love i dont wanna lose the person i love like my dad did"i say as natsu hugged me

"no let me go you play boy i thought you were diffrent but you werent your still playing around"i say pushing him away from me and closing the door then locking it

"natsu just give her time ok"levy said

"im done luce"natsu said

"gomenasai natsu"i whisper as i fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4 last chapter

**No ones pov**

lucy woke up but she was quite herself her eyes were red she got dressed in her uniform but she didnt button 3 buttons showing her black laced bra she put on heels and grabbed her bad she put her earphones in and played music she got in the car and her driver took her and star to school star was also diffrent she was a human with real cat ears an a tail with exceed wings her eeys black her hair red her clothes a tight red dress that went to her thighs and red heels her hair down they got out and everyone looked at them. lucy walked in with star on the side of her

"lucy why are we going to school its boring here"star said

"true but i have some business here"i say as natsus friends seen me

"wait is that lucy"they said shocked

"hi boys"i say smiling

"who are you on my trif"lissana said

"trif im sorry but i dont remember anyone giving it to you"i say as she glared at me

"ha do you really think im scared of a little kitty like you...i live in nightmares so i cant make all yours true"i say whispering the last part she backed but shocked

"no you cant"lissana said

"really you wanna test me"i say as one of her fears appeared

"ahhh demon shes a demon lucys the devil"lissana said

"i love that name lucy the demon queen"i say as she fell on the floor

"oh and next time ill make make your sweet dreams taken to the dark you nights of sleep spent in fear"i say walkign past her

"lucy"star said as natsu and happy walked over

"s...star"happy said as she hugged him

"happy you like my form lucy made it somehow"star said as i looked at her

"to happy"i say as she let happy go

"i mean who cares about a stupid cat form"star said

"whats wrong with star"pather said as gajeel walked over with levy and wendy

"its not star who you should worry about its lucy"levy said as i smiled asn laughed

"her eyes are red again"wendy said as a imagen appeard to her eyes only

"what happen no why carla everyone please wake up"wendy said falling to her knees crying

"whats that"wendy said

wendys pov

"whats that"i say as i seen a gil with blonde hair crying over my brothers dead body

"natsu im sorry i didnt mean for this but i couldnt seal my dark side im sorry"lucy said

"what"i say as she kissed him then she started laughing

"darkness every where no love no feeling just hate and fear"she said looking at me

"there is a way to stop this wendy you have to help her"a child with blonde hair said

"you have to wendy if you dont this will be your world help her wendy dont let her be taken by the dark she loves natsus now help her"they girl said as she was consumed in darkness

no ones pov

wendy got up and rubbed her eyes she stared at lucy

"what was that"i say as she she frowned

"so that stupid little girl appeared that means i dont have ful control but i will"lucy said

"why do you hate that little girl so much"wendy said

"that would be lucys light side like she said you have to save her"star said screaming in pain

"star"happy said

"i cant control my light side but you have to save her that little girl is lucy shes only in darkness for one reason"star said as she fell on the floor

"stupid cat"lucy said as happy glared at her

"shes your exceed she took care of you how can you be like this how can you hurt her"happy said as lucy laughed

"one reason darkness doesnt care who you are it takes you comsumes you and you never get out"lucy said as natsu grabbed her

"i dont care about darkness you hurt your exceed and that pisses me off"natsu said as lucy smirked

"and"she said as he went to hit her but he stopped

"natsu"lucy said as her eyes changed to brown

"luce"natsu said hugging her

"stupid boy"lucy said hiting him

"she can use lucy everyone meet lucys dark side we had her sealed but lately shes been more scary"star said as she changed to her cat form

"star be care full"panther said helping her

"i cant my job i told layla i would keep lucy from this"star said

"what do you mean"wendy said

"do you really thing layla would die from a car crash no i was there they got in one but lucy changed somehow and killed layla then when she changed back she was so scared from what she did i had to remove that memeory of what happen layla whispered to me 'make sure lucy doesnt go to the dark said shes born in the light if she goes into the dark the world will die' thats what she said"star said as lucy stopped

"no i couldnt have"lucy said as her right eye changed to brown

"stop i couldnt have killed her she was my mom i loved her"lucy said

"oh lucy you did you killed your mother now remember why and who made you"a voice said

"no stop"lucy yelled as her grandma and grampa ran to her

"no stay away from her"star yelled as they stopped

"no i could have why would i have killed her"lucy said crying

"she found out"mavis said

"lucys between her light and dark" star said as mavis started to cry

"lucy come back please"mavis yelled

"you killed your mom now kill everyone you love"a voice said as lucys got up

"no i cant please no"lucy said as she took a step near mavis and makarov

"im sorry lucy"mavis said using her magic to hit lucy

"life cant hurt me im fear im like zerf"lucy said as zerf appeared and hugged mavis

"lucy stop this the dark isnt a place to be"zerf said as lucy smiled

"never the dark is were i belong alone no one to love to be alone"lucy yelled as natsu stepped infront of mavis zerf and makarov

lucy stopped

"i cant i wont i wont hurt natsu no matter what lussana"lucy yelled as a girl with blonde hair as red eyes appeared

"damn it lucy why wont you kill like long ago you were easy back them every time you and that stupid little boy would fight i could get control but then you would start talking to each other you ever always happy but when layla died your light grew weaker until he came along"lussana said

"cause"i say

"why lucy why are you so happy with natsu"lussana yelled

"cause i love him"i say looking at her she looked shocked

"no you cant love"lussana yelled as i smiled

"i know i cant love but he made it possible i got mad at him because he and lissana were making out it hurt ok i get now i loved natsu from long ago"i say

"wendy help her"a little girl said appearing

"natsu kiss lucy now"wendy yelled at natsu

"why"natsu said as mira pull natsu to me and made us kiss

the little girl grew into a lucy

"lussana"the girl said as lucy and natsu parted making lucy blush

"me"lucy said as the girl looked at her

"i am light and shes the dark your power is more than magic"the girl said

"lucy has to be dark"lussana said walking to lucy and making her fears real

"no why natsu why would you do that leave me alone again"lucy said crying

"stop it lussana if you do this that will make war"the girl said hugging lucy

"love is the strongest magic right then fight the fear with love"the girl said

"love isnt magic"lucy said looking at the girl

"are you sure"the girl said as lucy looked at natsu

lucy kissed natsu

"baka"she said as they parted

"your the baka"natsu said

"you are"lucy said

"no you are"natsu said

"shut up"wendy yelled

"aye"natsu and lucy said

"lussana dark isnt the way why did you go into the darkness"luca said

"sister i had to or they would have hurt you i coudnt have that"lussana said as i looked at her and luca

"i understand"i say walking to her

"how you dont understand my pain oh making my sisterr hate me"lussana said

"i might not know but i know how it feels to want to protect someone specail to you to keep them safe even if it cost your life"i say as she looked shocked

"ive been living my life being called heartless cause i never cried over my mothers death but i did i cried alone i couldnt cry infront of someone cause my mom said to smile ive been alone even star worrys cause when i do cry shes not there you may hear it but i never cried in front of someone on perpose i hide because i was scared lussana you are a part of me so how can i not get it"i say as she smiled

"thank you lucy"lussana said dissapearing

"like i said your magic is more than magic thank you lucy you changed my sister for the good"luca said disappearing

"no thank you"i say as i fell on the floor

"luce"natsu said

later that day lucys pov :}

i woke up to see natsu sleeping right next to me i blushed and got up falling out of the bed

"oww~"i say rubbing my head. i heard natsu wake up so i hid under my bed

'really this is childs play"i thought as natsu got off the bed and started walking around i slipped out under the bed and crawled out of the room then got up and hid in a another room

'why am i hiding this is childs play but its kinda fun'i thought as i smiled and hid in a study room knowing natsu wouldnt dare go in or would he

"luce i knew your in here"natsu said walking in

'wheres that secret door'i thought looking everywhere then i seen it i opened it and ran in closing it then running threw the hall

"miss"virgo said

"virgo i need a hiding spot"i say

"ok hime follow me no one knows about this secret hiding spot"virgo said as we ran there

i sat on the chair and virgo closed the door and a wall covered it

"its my room"i say

"yes but watch"virgo said as she went to a wall and pressed in the room changed into a play room and you couldnt get in

"yay lets play"i say as we played

6 hours later

natsus pov

'where did she go this isnt fun after 6 hours...wait weres her door it was right here'i thought as it changed into a door

"ok hime i must go"virgo said as she seen me

"shh"i say as she nodded and left i walked in and it changed again

"hehe natsu cant find me"lucy said watching and eating cake i snuck up behind her and took her cake

"hey what the hell..."lucy said getting up then looking at me

she was trying to run to a side of the room but i grabbed her and put the cake down then threw her on the couch

"o...oi what the hell"lucy said as i got on top of her

"let me go"lucy said as i kissed her she pulled away

"no"she said blushing

"why not"i say in a husky voice

"cause i...said no"lucy said as i licked her neck

she pushed me off and pushed the wall changing the room

"no"she said walking out to get pulled back in

yeah we had a fun night

next day lucys pov

"i hate you"i said rubbing my eyes and yawning

"you wouldnt cuddle"natsu said

"i didnt want to threw the whole fight of me running from you all you wanted was to cuddle sucking on my neck is not cuddling"i say

"mine is"natsu said groping my breast i lucy kicked him

"well these are mine so you cant touch them"i say

"no their mine"natsu said

"did you grow them"i say

"yes?"natsu said as i lucy kicked him

"no i did so not touchy"i say as he pouts

"i did last night and you were fine with it"natsu said

"shut up that was then this is now"i say getting dressed and brushing my hair

"then now whatever their still mine you said it last night"natsu said kissing my neck

"me never"i say walking out

"fine whatever lissana-"natsu stopped as i started to him

"asshole"i say running away

"crap"natsu said running after me

"lu"levy said as her and erza seen me i hugged levy

"natsus mean he mentioned lissana just cause i keep saying my boobs are mine not his"i say as he ran up

"so natsu you wanna die"erza said

"n...no"natsu said

"im sorry luce it slipped out i promise im not with anyone but you"natsu said

"how can i believe you"i say

"last night of course"natsu said smirking making me blush

"last night?"erza and levy said blushing

"the thought of what happen is embarressing"levy said

"dont remind me"i say

"bye"erza and levy said as natsu pounced on me

"what"i say ashe was on top of me

"i love you too"natsu said kissing me

'you a bigger baka'i thought

end


End file.
